


Sing A Song

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Silly, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: Tony's humming can reach obnoxious levels.Disclaimer: Not mine; Disney, Marvel, et al, own all.





	

The humming had grown progressively louder as Tony worked. It wasn't exactly annoying, more distracting as Bruce tried to place the song Tony seemed enamored with today.

"All right, I'll ask. What is that?" Bruce asked.

Tony gave him a goggle-eyed look. "You don't recognize it?" 

"Should I?" 

"I could understand _Rogers_ not knowing it," Tony went on as if Bruce hadn't spoken. "But this is a classic." He cleared his throat and sang out loud, "'Speed of lightning, roar of thunder, fighting all who rob and plunder'." As he sang, he rotated his hands in encouragement. 

Bruce shrugged. 

"'Underdog, Underdog!'" Tony belted out, his voice rising dramatically. 

"Ah." Bruce smiled. Faintly. Still having no idea what Tony was singing. Opera? In English? Probably not. 

Tony shook his head. "It's a classic cartoon of the sixties. Well, the theme song. It's the story of Lovable Shoeshine, who becomes the superhero, Underdog, when needed." He hesitated, that certain light appearing in his eyes. "Shares a lot of the same traits as Rogers, now that I think about it." His giggle was decidedly wicked and Tony turned back to his keyboard. "'Merica, Merica!'" 

Bruce decided he wanted a few continents between him and Tony when Steve heard this one.


End file.
